Passion Coated Trigger 2: Love's Russian Roulette
by rebelliousangel94
Summary: Takes place immediately after Passion Coated Trigger. This sequel follows Grimmjow's realization and way of dealing with his feelings for Ichigo. There first embrace was violent and bloody, will that define their relationship for the rest of eternity?
1. Loading the Chambers

It was nearly dawn and the first golden hues of morning highlighted the cobblestone sky. Morning birds were already shrilling in the oak trees swayed by the nightly breezes as they blew they're way out of the city streets. Aside from the handful of workers returning home from the fifth shift, the streets and houses were quiet, still, and dark; not yet signaled into life by the approaching sunrise. One man had beaten the sun. He sat atop a roof with a bundle held tightly to his chest.

The bundle was not a package of sorts, but a red-haired teenager, wrapped tightly in soiled bedsheets. The sheets were seeped in a dark burgundy around the boys legs -blood- along with the stains of the initial action that had caused his injuries. The boy was unconscious in the arms of his captor, who was silently thankful for the boy's state of mind. Had the boy been awake he would have been able to see the distraught and guilt weighing down on the face of the man who was responsible for his defilement. Both men, one in the warmth of the other, sat there for what seemed as hours with nothing but the rustling wind and ever-rising sun at their backs.

Just as the sun was beginning its ascent over the horizon, a stern voice broke through the chilly silence of the early morning, followed by it's speaker's body at the edge of the roof.

"How long do you plan on sitting up here? I smell blood. Return Ichigo to me immediately!" Rukia's small frame and silky black hair gleamed around the edges, accented from the sun's first rays reaching over ratted rooftops, causing her to look like a ghost come to haunt. The man holding his human bundle merely pulled the teen in closer to his body, claiming his property. Rukia growled in disgust and hatred for the man before her. "Grimmjow! Hand him over! I don't even want to TRY to think of the putrid things you must have done to him."

Grimmjow rose slowly making sure to keep his bundle balanced. He walked past the short woman who continued to speak harshly towards him spouting phrases and curses even the devil would cover his ears over. He stepped off the gutter of the roof and tapped lightly down to the ledge of Ichigo's window below. Soundlessly, Grimmjow laid the teen's motionless body, still wrapped in the soiled sheets, on top of the unmade bed. For only a second's time, he let his fingers that had been supporting the boy's neck rest softly on his cheek. Rukia slid into the room from the window as well, guard up and ready for a fight even though the Espada's demeanor presented no threat.

"Wake his father, he needs immediate medical care. Don't let him go to school for the next three days either. I'll kill him this time if you do." Grimmjow sounded off his warning like a monotone death toll before looking back at Ichigo's peaceful face. He looked at Rukia, her eyes wide and mouth gaping, then he slipped out the window and disappeared into the nearby neighborhoods.


	2. Cocking the Revolver

Silently, Grimmjow sat atop a roof of a neighbor directly across from Ichigo's window. He looked like a hawk the way he stared intently at the smooth and expressionless face of his soul reaper toy. After all, that's what the teen was to him wasn't he? Simply a toy for tormenting and fucking. But if that was all he viewed Ichigo as, why had those three words found their way out of his mouth? What was this burning feeling in the pit of his stomach? It would release strong bursts of heat that seaped through his whole body whenever he caught snippets, not even complete words, just the sound of Ichigo's voice when he spoke in hoarse whispers to his family members.

What kind of pain had Grimmjow caused not only Ichigo, but his family as well? Surely he hadn't told his sisters (Grimmjow had learned of in the past few days of his peeping) what the cause of his bedridden illness was? And his father only knew because he had been the one to tend to the injuries. Shivers, as if a January breeze had slipped from the August clouds, shook Grimmjow's shoulders as he recalled gleaming, silver forceps depositing burgundy-dyed white linen strips into a wastebasket. The disposal bin was placed on the bed next to a supine and naked Ichigo. A deeper, wine-red seemed to have caked along the teenager's inner thighs, like an exotic rust against his contrastingly pale legs.

Had Ichigo told his father who was responsible for his injuries? Grimmjow knew of Kurosaki-san's past in the soul reaping society and would hate to cross swords with the father of three, especially when he was backed with the anger brought on by the deflowering of his only son.

Grimmjow ran a hand through his blue hair, clenching his teeth in frustration. A sharp pain had clamped around his ribs, centered in his chest, the pain brought on by a flashback of the violent rape of three nights ago.

_"Ah-ha-AHN!" Ichigo screamed in pain, hands clawing at scarred flesh, down_

_a definitive chest and sliding down to scratch viciously agaisnt the nothingness_

_that was Grimmjow's Hollow hole. Tears poured like a faucet from the teen's eyes,_

_forming rivulets that trailed down pale cheeks into his open, screaming mouth._

"Guh," Grimmjow moaned as the pain increased, coupled now by a new tingling 'pins and needles' feeling along the inside of his Hollow hole. "Fuck! What's wrong with me?"

A loud thud sounding simultaneously with a grunt from Ichigo's open window snapped Grimmjow out of his dark thoughts and directed his gaze to the side of the house where Ichigo should have been sleeping soundly. Peering through the open window, Grimmjow saw he had attempted to walk around his bedroom and fallen onto his side on the floor. Even from the next house over, it was clear how red the teen's face had turned from both anger and embarrassment.

The one sister called Karin ran in followed by her fraternal twin Yuzu, who immediately ran back out of the bedroom to fetch their father. A shift in the breeze blew straight into Grimmjow's face, a hint of salt dancing with the winds. At first, he thought it was Karin crying who was holding her hands to her chest in fists, uncertain how to respond to her brother's situation, but as Ichigo's father rushed into the room and assisted his son back onto the bed, Grimmjow caught in a glimpse that it was actually Ichigo crying. The red-head held the back of his hand against his lips, tears slowly running down his reddened cheeks while his father seated him on the edge of the mattress, legs hanging over the side.

He couldn't watch anymore. It felt like someone was purposefully constricting his ribs as slowly as possible and they were about to snap. Grimmjow took one last longing, somewhat concerned look through the window to catch Ichigo's father wrapping his son in his arms before he flashed to a different part of town, escaping the sight of a loving embrace he'd never share.


	3. Metal on the Temple

**~ICHIGO'S POV~**

My dad's arms were strong yet gentle, like my mother was holding me at the same time he was. I didn't care that I was eighteen and my younger sisters and dad, the ones I was supposed to be strong in front of, were watching me bawl my eyes out like a baby. Nothing could phase me now knowing the crushing fact that Dad, Karin and Yuzu, who are much too smart for their age, knew of my defilement. Being raped by that blue-headed bastard was way worse than being caught collapsed on my floor in tears by my whole family.

"Goddammit!" I sobbed. I hated this! I hated being so angered and so helpless at the same time. I'm the one who's supposed to be the emotional support for this family, I can't be the one breaking down in tears! My mouth was open as I cried as quietly and little as possible, but it wouldn't have mattered if it was closed; I'd still be drooling all over my hand and gasping for air. Everything inside my body, both physically and emotionally, was retaliating. Nothing of mine wanted to be connected to me anymore, and I didn't blame them. My hips squeaked little cries of protest being placed in a sitting position after three days of laying down. My head screamed at me to erase the images of that man's smile, his eyes, his body over mine...

"Hey, Ichigo, it's okay," My dad's voice cracked with the emotion I knew he was holding back. He was trying to take the role I should be acting right now. The calm, cool, collected male figure. "Your legs were just a little weak from underuse. That's what happens when you lay in bed for a couple days." Dad knelt down and began rubbing my calves as if I had fallen because of a pulled muscle. I saw him glance out the window and heard him give a sigh of relief. I closed my eyes sending more tears over the edge of my lids to fall down my cheeks. Grimmjow was _finally_ gone.

For some reason, I didn't know whether it was joy or fear, I started to cry harder. It's not like I wanted the rapist to stick around, but now I didn't know his whereabouts or when he would attack me next. I was more than certain there'd be a next time too.

Karin scrambled onto the bed beside me, her hand slipped in mine. My hand wasn't much bigger than hers anymore. I could remember when Mom first died and I held her and Yuzu's hands as we walked away from our mother's grave, my whole fist easily wrapped around her tiny hand. Her head came to rest on my lap as she cried silently, muttering my name over and over again. I wished with all my heart she had still been too young to understand what happened to me.

I quickly stopped my sobs by holding my breath and stopped my tears by wiping my sleeve of my free hand across my face. I could feel Dad's hands trembling against my leg at the show of his daughter's affection.

"Y- " I cleared my throat so the words would come out. "You guys, Dad, Karin, " I paused as Yuzu slipped into my room with her head down, hugging her chest. "Yuzu too. I'm alright. I'll be fine. Please stop worrying. C'mon Karin quit crying. Dad, you too. What would mom say if she saw you all crying over me for nothing?"

"She'd tell you to quit acting like nothing happened, Ichigo. She'd tell you she still loves you and won't ever stop and that she never wants to see you hurting." My Dad's words stung my body like when you jump into a hot tub in the middle of winter; too sudden, unsure of how to deal with the change. I looked away from my father, trying to keep my new tears from falling, but one dripped off my chin onto Karin's hand. She tightened her grip and kissed my leg. My heart swelled up to my mouth, rendering me speechless. All I could do was move my hand from my little sister's and place it on her head and pat her lovingly.

"You're right Dad," I finally managed to spit out. "Mom would say that, but I don't plan on actin glike waht happened to me didn't, I plan on dueling out proper consequences to-" I almost said bastard in front of my younger siblings. The next noun that popped into my head was man, but I wanted to believe my twin sisters didn't know what my body had gone through. "-to who is responsible." I figured that was the best replacement. "I want you to listen to yourself though. Mom would tell me she doesn't want to see me hurting, well I don't want to see you hurting either. So this will be my burden; not yours, not Karin's, not Yuzu's, not my friends, not. anyones. Got it?" I waited for Dad to nod before I continued. I smiled and looked down at Karin and then over at Yuzu who had her head raised expectingly. "I'll go to school tomorrow. My life will resume. And we'll all do something special after dinner tomorrow alright Karin?" Karin nodded excitedly. "Yuzu?" She nodded as well and I could finally give my own sigh of relief.

Yuzu's next words practically broke my heart with their weight. "Ichigo, no matter what happens to you, you will _always_ be the strongest, most caring and most special man in my life that I know."

"Hey, Yuzu! What about Daddy?" My dad's fake hurt got me to laugh, really laugh. Immediately the three of them giggled along, their faces brighter and cheerier.


End file.
